


姊妹.언니04

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 6





	姊妹.언니04

*警語：70是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~  
*此篇為瑟琪視角，接續언니03

언니.ch04

[超人]

-

超人在執行任務的時候，都在想些什麼呢？

看英雄電影的時候我想，一定是在煩惱如何打敗邪惡的大魔王吧。

還是其實超人也會感傷呢。

感傷為什麼拯救地球易如反掌，卻總是無法得到戀人的心。

-

仔細想想，這應該是我跟父親的第三次見面。

大概是上了年紀的關係吧，父親整個人的氣質比記憶裡柔和了很多。

飯局很安靜，連姊姊也不太說話，只是不斷為我夾我喜歡的菜。

終於在吃甜點的時候，父親才微微傾身，轉向我的方向，笑容有些尷尬。

「瑟…，你是叫瑟琪沒錯吧？」

「爸，這個玩笑不好笑。」

身邊傳來杯子施力放下的聲音，姊姊搶在我回答前先開了口。

「哈哈，不好笑嗎，好吧。」

雖然父親笑得爽朗，但我們都很清楚知道，父親的話一點玩笑的成分也沒有。

「瑟琪，聽說你跟柱現都讀同一間大學，爸爸過兩年會成立一個新的分公司，畢業後來上班吧。」

也許是因為剛才的插曲，即使我知道父親是好意，但我並不喜歡父親這種果斷的說話方式。

「我…」

「可以不去嗎？」

我低下頭，語氣有些不自信，小小聲的反抗。

但沒想到父親只是愣了一下，隨即大笑起來，和我有些相像的單眼皮都瞇成了一條線。

「很好、很好，有自己的想法這點，倒是跟我很像。」

「放心吧，想做什麼都可以。」

「爸爸絕對不會干涉你們的生活，不過前提是…」

父親小口的啜飲了一口茶，表情變得有些嚴肅。

「只要能養活自己，有能力保護自己…」

「還有你們想保護的人，就好。」

-

勝完和我的大學並沒有很遠，因此我們常常在空堂的時間約在咖啡廳吃早午餐。

她興致勃勃的跟我談著剛結束的新生活動，雙頰還因為塞著食物像隻松鼠一樣鼓鼓的，但我一句話也聽不進去。

思緒總是會想到父親那天在飯局上說的話。

要養活自己，要保護自己…。

更重要的是，我要保護姊姊，我…

「勝完。」

「嗯？」

「要怎麼…」

「有什麼職業，是那種，賺很多錢，社會地位又很高的啊？」

勝完因為突然被打斷好像嚇了一跳，但她很快的把嘴裡的食物吞嚥後專注地看著我。

用手拖著下巴，沉思了幾秒鐘，也不覺得我的問題唐突。

「醫生？」

「醫生太操勞了，沒有時間陪…，反正不行。」

「那…警察？」

「警察好像不錯…但警察好像容易有生命危險，這樣她會擔心，不行。」

「嘖，那律師？」

「我爸都說，很懂法律的話，出社會以後很多事情都會變得比較容易哦。」

「律師…好像不錯。」

「而且我對法律也蠻有興趣的…」

「下禮拜一去系辦問問看好了…還是待會就去呢…」

我喃喃自語，並且在腦中開始複習上次新生說明會時，那些如何申請雙主修的程序，也許是想的太入迷了，回過神來的時候，看到勝完微瞇著眼，用奇怪的眼神打量我。

以認識超過十年的經驗來說，勝完這樣子的時候，通常不是什麼好預兆。

果然，下一秒她就拍桌，泛起微微紅暈的雙頰像吹氣球一樣又鼓了起來，說話的音量比剛才都還要大。

「康瑟琪，你是不是有什麼瞞著我！」

「我們不是小學的時候就在公園打勾勾，約定不可以有秘密的嗎！」

「我…」

「那個…沒有啦，嘿嘿嘿。」

一時反應不過來，我只能不停傻笑著。

但顯然勝完不吃這一套，她繼續用憤怒的眼神望著我。

意思是，我不交代清楚的話別想離開。

僵持了一陣子，我深吸了一口氣。

是勝完嘛，其實也沒有什麼不能說的。

只是要說出來，還是比想像中要難許多。

「勝完，我…」

「其實我…」

「如果說我…」

「畢竟我之前還交過女朋友…」

「你可能很難相信…」

「真的很難相信…」

「說不定會因此討厭我…」

「討厭我也沒關係…」

「其實…」

「我一直以來…」

「我對－」

「好了，你不用說了，其實我知道。」

在我正要脫口而出「姊姊」兩個字的時候，勝完伸出手來打斷我的話。

而我嚇了一大跳，勝完竟然說，她知道？

「其實，我也有想過的，你會不會…」

「畢竟我們認識那麼久了…。」

天啊，連我自己都是最近才認清的，勝完又是怎麼發現的？

難道這就是俗話說的旁觀者清嗎？

「瑟琪…」

「你其實…」

「你其實一直都…」

勝完也深呼吸了一口氣，像是在鼓起勇氣。

而我只是默默的低頭喝著草莓拿鐵，一邊胡亂咬著吸管，不敢抬頭看她。

「瑟琪，你其實剛才是要跟我告白對不對？」

一大口的草莓拿鐵立刻吐了出來。

「孫勝完！咳咳咳…」

「我怎麼可－」

「唉唷！就知道你偷偷喜歡我很久了，Don’t be shy~」

「孫勝完！我沒有！」

一直到我們都離開咖啡廳走到公車站了，她還在開我的玩笑。

好不容易她的公車就快來了，已經能看到停在上一個紅燈路口。

她還是朝我比了個加油的手勢，笑嘻嘻的樣子好像很得意。

「愛要大聲說出來阿，瑟琪，其實我也不難追的啦。」

「孫勝完，我就說我－」

遠方的路口已經變成綠燈，公車即將進站，她從包包裡抽出交通卡走過我身邊，顯然並不打算聽我的一百零一次辯解。

就在公車開到我們面前的時候，我才聽見她背對著我，故意用我能聽到的音量低聲說話。

「笨蛋，我當然知道。」

「只是覺得，要你親口說出來，未免也太殘忍了。」

「你只要記得，不管你想做什麼，我都會支持你的，瑟琪。」

「因為我們是朋友嘛。」

-

其實我並不真的知道，姊姊是不是喜歡我。

當然我是說，超越親情的那種喜歡。

畢竟在我每一次鼓起勇氣對她說我真的喜歡她的時候，她從來不說話。

我想，一定是我還不夠好吧。

我還那麼弱小，不夠資格得到姊姊的喜歡。

我要成為姊姊的超人。

很厲害很厲害，無堅不摧的那種。

超人是守護世界的存在，而姊姊，就是我的全世界阿。

就連我對姊姊說出這個想法之後，她也只是露出無法解讀的表情，一點也算不上開心。

在決定要做姊姊的超人之後，好像有什麼開關被打開了一樣。

基本的家事是一定要的，除此之外，身為一個沒人能指派任務給我的超人，既然想不到該做什麼，那就想到什麼就做什麼吧！

有一次在吃早飯時看到某某路口發生公車死亡車禍的新聞，想到姊姊也幾乎都是搭公車上學的，我立刻就報名了離家最近的駕訓班。

還有一次我比較早起床，看著姊姊睡眼惺忪，揉著眼睛做著早飯的樣子，我下定決心一定要趁姊姊不在家的時候學會煮飯。

但結果還是沒能瞞住姊姊，因為我的手不小心被燙出好幾個水泡來。

「學開車就算了，突然學什麼煮飯。」

「都把自己弄受傷了，你這是幹嘛呢。」

姊姊皺著眉頭幫我塗抹藥膏，而我竟然因為她握著我的手，傳遞而來的體溫而感到欣喜，一點也不覺得痛。

「我說過了，因為我要當歐尼的超人阿。」

時間彷彿又暫停了幾秒，我想我的超能力大概就是讓時間暫停吧。

又或者總是讓姊姊嘆氣。

「又說什麼胡話。」

「歐尼，你看煮飯會受傷，這麼危險的事，等我學好後，都交給我吧。」

姊姊把藥膏蓋了回去，連看也沒有看我，只是緊珉著嘴唇後不久，又嘆了口氣，便走回房間了。

唉，下次一定要更進步才行！

至於念書，周圍的人都那樣說，像瘋了一樣。

可其實我真的一點也不覺得累阿。

在確定要當律師的目標之後，我幾乎沒日沒夜的念書。

礙於我幾乎包辦了金藝琳每天的晚餐，她也被我在飯後一起拖去圖書館，每天都讀到關門的時間才走。

一開始她只是一個勁的跟我借手機來玩，玩膩了之後，也許是無聊吧，她竟也開始拿起課本來看。

從圖書館到我們各自的家是同一班公車，通常我會先下車，而今天特別累，醒來的時候已經過站了，看著坐在前面雙手抱胸靠著窗睡得很熟的金藝琳，突然心血來潮的想，不如就順道送她回家吧，以後直接騎腳踏車來她家接她也方便些。

還好有堅持陪她回家。

不知道轉了幾個彎後，路燈越來越少，最後走進一個幾乎漆黑的小巷子裡，光是站在門口開門的片刻，就能感受到周圍不懷好意的眼神。

沿途走來不過十幾分鐘的時間，就能感受到這個區域龍蛇混雜，太危險了。

上樓以後，金藝琳似乎察覺到我想說的話，她放下書包後就坐在簡陋的椅子上翹起腳，又是那個一臉無關緊要的表情。

「幹嘛，難道你幻想我會住在什麼大豪宅裡嗎？」

「放心啦，如果哪天真的怎樣的話，你記得來幫我收屍就好。」

而我大概真的是腦子不清楚吧，還是決定要當超人後奇怪的正義感使然。

「金藝琳，你這幾天把東西收一收，搬來我家住。」

-

「我沒意見。」

但當金藝琳真的出現在我家客廳的時候，我還是有點緊張。

畢竟客廳的氣氛有些微妙。

坐在對面的姊姊，雖然嘴上說著沒意見，但她的表情看起來並不開心。

而金藝琳仍然是那副無所謂的表情，坐也沒個坐相的靠著我玩手機。

「歐尼，我…」

「藝琳會跟我一起睡的，保證不會打擾到歐尼…。」

我只好趕緊解釋，沒想到坐在我隔壁的當事人就像醒了過來一樣，以手肘痛擊我的肋骨，並走到餐桌的位置。

「噢！你幹嘛啦。」

我坐在原地不動，滿臉疑惑的根本不知道金藝琳在幹嘛，而她見我完全沒反應，在原地翻了一個白眼後朝我招了招手。

「瑟醬，過來。」

雖然還搞不清楚狀況，但我還是抓抓頭站了起來。

才剛走近她，金藝琳就抓住我的手臂把我扯過去，嘴唇貼在我的耳邊。

而我的餘光似乎看到姊姊的臉冷了下來。

「瑟醬，我說你，你是白癡嗎？」

「算了，就當你請我吃飯的回禮，你待會不要講話。」

「什麼？」

還沒反應過來，金藝琳便把我輕輕推開，眼神直勾勾的盯著姊姊的方向。

「我習慣自己睡覺，所以，我要睡瑟醬的房間。」

「瑟醬待會快點來把東西收一收，你們睡一間。」

「我先去整理我的東西了，就這樣，掰掰。」

然後又是那個中二的瀟灑轉身。

雖然她本來就是國中生沒錯啦。

在金藝琳去我的房間大約十幾分鐘後，姊姊才終於站了起來，轉身面對著客廳的落地窗。

「那個女孩子，就是你下課後，常常一起去念書的嗎？」

姊姊的語氣很輕，但難以置信的，我竟從中成功讀出些許的情緒。

在腦子裡再把剛才的情況整理過一次，就算再笨，我好像也明白了。

姊姊這樣子…

是吃醋了？

「嗯。」

姊姊背對著我，並沒有再說話。

「歐尼，這是吃醋了嗎？」

我的語氣帶著笑意，察覺到姊姊吃醋了這件事讓我十分開心，畢竟這算是姊姊第一次，終於稍微流露出對我的感情。

可姊姊依然沒有回應我，只是一直盯著那片透明的窗戶。

我只好窮追猛打，努力不讓好不容易才有的一絲希望消失。

「小椰她們學校的人，上次還以為我們是一對呢。」

並沒有意想之中的回應，我以為姊姊會問我跟金藝琳究竟是什麼關係。

我會對她說我們認識的過程，當然包括我向她說我喜歡姊姊的事。

然後認真的對姊姊再告白一次。

可再次聽見姊姊的聲音卻比想像中清冷，還帶著濃厚的鼻音。

「你喜歡的話，想跟誰在一起就跟誰在一起。」

「我憑什麼吃醋。」

毫不掩飾的哽咽讓我完全慌了。

我趕緊湊上前去，只看到姊姊滿臉淚水，嘴唇還因為咬著而滲出血絲。

伸出手想環住姊姊，姊姊卻推開我的手。

這是第一次，姊姊那麼用力的抗拒我的擁抱。

來來回回幾次後，也許是健身房的成果，姊姊發現力氣比不過我後才放棄掙扎，並轉身倒在我的懷裡小聲的哭泣。

這是第一次，我看見姊姊這麼脆弱的模樣。

我忍不住也掉下眼淚。

「歐尼，歐尼才是。」

「歐尼喜歡誰，想跟誰在一起都可以。」

「可是我。」

「我只想跟歐尼在一起，怎麼辦呢。」

「所以歐尼不要亂想了，我喜歡你。」

察覺到姊姊哭得更厲害了，我把手臂更收緊一些。

又過了好一陣子，姊姊才終於冷靜下來。

慶幸的是，她還是任由我抱著她。

姊姊捏捏我的腰，語氣雖然帶著責怪，但相比剛才已經歡快了許多。

「康瑟琪，你未免也變太瘦了。」

我抱著姊姊輕輕的左右晃著。

「因為我要當歐尼的超人阿，超人哪有時間可以休息阿。」

「啊－好痛！」

沒想到姊姊立刻用拳頭捶向我的肩膀。

「康瑟琪，你再說一次什麼超人的。」

「我就再也不要理你了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我根本不需要。」

姊姊把頭抵在我的肩膀，語氣又恢復到平靜的狀態。

而我的心卻又像從高空中摔落。

不需要是什麼意思。

有些難過，又混雜著失落，難道我還不夠努力嗎？

「歐尼，那我到底要怎麼做才－」

我的眼眶已經溢滿淚水，而姊姊只是把我抱得更緊。

她的聲音有些顫抖。

「到底誰准你…誰准你當什麼超人了。」

「康瑟琪，你不用…」

「你不用為了我勉強自己變成任何樣子，因為無論你是什麼樣子…」

「不管你是什麼樣的人。」

「我都愛你。」


End file.
